Diálogos
by kagekidan
Summary: Ego, Vazio, Dissimulação e Beleza rodeiam uma adolescente.


DIÁLOGOS

DIÁLOGOS

Aquele cômodo não tinha seus limites muito definidos. A reunião ocorreria no seu centro: em uma formação circular encontravam-se os sofás para os convidados, os candelabros ( que , indiscutivelmente, davam um clima fúnebre para aquele tímido pedaço iluminado do lugar) e uma mesa com envelopes. Os sofás tinham um aspecto antigo, forrados de veludo vermelho e revestidos com ouro em suas laterais, o mesmo para a pequena mesa.

O horário chegou, e as luzes da vela ficaram mais fortes.

Deitada em um sofá, surge Ego.

Comprimidas na poltrona menos, a Vazio e a Dissimulação.

Em pé, com metade de seu rosto coberto pelo escuro, a Beleza mantém distância considerável de suas companheiras.

No meio da sala, uma garota adolescente.

"Que comece a reunião!"

- Você nos deu essas formas?

- Sim, Ego – responde a garota. Ela mantém seu semblante sereno, quase que ausente – São todas minhas, vocês. Tomam a forma que quero, e gosto de seus cabelos ondulados!

-Mas mesmo assim não pode nos controlar por completo! Somos belas a seu mando, tomamos forma e fomos obrigadas a esculpir nossos dizeres para sua compreensão. Mas é só. Afinal, você teve que convocar essa reunião justamente para tentar chegar em algum acordo não? Sabes que podemos te matar, te sufocar.

- É tudo "eu". Tudo dentro de mim.

-É tudo seu outro eu. O universo tem sua forma; milhões nasceram e morrerão por um bom tempo, sem descobrir de onde veio tudo isso. Mas viverão nele, e desfrutarão de seus mecanismos. Assim somos nós. Não sei se sua imaginação é a nossas criadora, se somos fruto de uma conspiração de outras pessoas ou se simplesmente isso é um sonho. Mas existimos, ou melhor, nós temos influência. E logo, o que quer que seja esse seu outro "eu",ele se manifesta pelo trabalho que eu e os outros fazemos com tanto esforço...

-Não quero mais falar desse assunto. Tenho uma pergunta a lhe fazer – a adolescente cruza os braços – é você quem me sustenta? Faz u tempo que isso não sai de minha cabeça! - A pergunta sai de modo natural e um pouco grosseiro de sua boca.

-Sim.

-Nossa! Mas e minha inteligência, minhas idéias, meus amigos...

-Sim, sou eu. E você não tem amigos.

-Mas como me sustento apenas com um sentimento que enaltece características que na tenho perante o mundo? Meu ego é falso; e eu sofro...

- Não está chorando.

- Não choro por você.

-Chore pela ausência de pessoas que se importam com você. E eu não discuto. Viva sua vida, que eu te sustentarei. Eu sou o seu outro "eu" que está em você.

- É só isso? Você veio a essa reunião a toa?

- Eu que chamei os outros. Estou organizando tudo, então aproveite seu tempo ( ainda tenho coisas para fazer!)

-Por que estão abraçadas?

Vazio e Dissimulação estavam abraçadas, uma no colo da outra, rosto com rosto, querendo virar um. Mas os olhos estavam abertos: como corujas famintas à noite, os olhos brilhavam, reluziam, e se mostravam vívidos durante toda a conversa.

Ego comia uma maçã.

-Estamos confortáveis assim – disse Vazio.

Vazio usava roupas em tons azul e preto. Na sua face as vezes se via sua sorriso, às vezes uma lágrima, como qualquer outra forma de vida; Mas era aterrorizante como ela conseguia, de todos os modos, exprimir um vazio abismal, um buraco infinito, sem vida, sem som, que suga e devora quem se aventura a chegar perto dele. Dissimulação era igual. Não que D seja falsa – ela apenas não era nada. Sua mutabilidade acabou com sua memória e suas opiniões; mas trouxe o companheirismo recém-descoberto de Vazio. Lucro.

- Por que vocês são importantes para mim?

- A Ego tem cabelos ondulados e vestido de seda. Ela te sustenta, te traz a beleza, te engana e mostra o poder que seu outro "eu" tem sobre você ( poder total, será?). Eu sou Vazio (acho que não fomos apresentadas antes) e simplesmente existo. Dissimulação te protege.

-Vocês são reações naturais que eu tenho?

-Podemos aumentar ou diminuir. Beleza não.

-Acho que não há muito para se discutir.

-Daqui não sai nada. Ou melhor, sai mais confusão – disse Dissimulação – digo isso por experiência própria. Já fui zebra, já fui prato, já fui globalização, e também adolescente. Aqui é o núcleo de tudo que te afeta, recebendo ordens centrais do seu outro "eu", nosso deus.

-Mas não fui inteligente ao vir para cá? Se aqui é o mais próximo desse..."deus" dentro de mim, então eu não irei sair de mãos abanando!

- Você teria que se dedicar inteiramente para conseguir tirar...metade do mínimo.

- Metade do mínimo é pouco! Haha – Ego estava brincando com uma boneca que era sua miniatura – Volte para o mundo exterior!

- Mas como pode? Eu tive parte na criação de vocês também! Eu sou eu, eu sou duas, sou todas ao mesmo tempo; mas sei que sou ais, muito mais! Agora , nessa lugar tenebroso que descobri dentro de mim, quero sair apenas, e lhes digo que até tenho medo de ficar perdida.

-Só ficam perdidos aqueles que realmente entram dentro de si mesmos...

-Que seja! Existe algo dentro de mim que é mais que egoísmo, falsidade ou vazio! Afinal, não controlo vocês não me controlam. E eu aposto que é nesse minúsculo fio de luz que nos separa que eu me apóio verdadeiramente, que eu não deixo ser enganada pelas emoções e que mantém meu coração pulsando fora desse lugar!

Dissimulação soltou um bocejo e deu um beijo em Vazio.

- Eu desisto. Tente a Beleza. O resto de nós não quis vir para essa convocação de ultima hora...

- Na verdade - disse Vazio – Ego não conseguiu chamar a todos...

-Quem está falando de mim? Eu chamei vocês e já está ótimo! E onde está Beleza? Ah, está aí atrás. O que você está fazendo afinal?

Beleza, que até então não havia se pronunciado, estava um pouco atrás da adolescente( que depois da discussão ofegava no chão). As mãos juntas, agachada sobre o vestido negro, ela rezava.

Beleza usava um vestido negro e cabelos arroxeados. Seu tom era místico, e sua voz era melancólica:

" Eu sou a beleza do mundo e das coisas...'

Ego: Vai te catar!

"...e vim até aqui por você. E fui até você por Ego, Vazio, Dissimulação, Agonia, Alegria, Companheirismo, Necessidade, Gozo, Carência, Frieza e todos os outros. Eu estou onipresente. Você não sabe de onde vim, e realmente não há nada que chegue legível aos seus olhos que possa explicar a minha aparição. Mas eu existo."

-Você ta mais pra bobeira e falsa esperança.

-Não sou otimista nem feliz; só te levo por aí.

-Estava rezando por qual motivo?

-Para que Ego morresse engasgada. Vamos embora daqui.


End file.
